


Special Needs

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Asexuality Spectrum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Oswald yearns for nothing but Ed's love - in any shape it comes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I have to thank the wonderful Kris - depthsofgreen - for beta reading. <3

The physically intimate aspects of a relationship had never played an important role in Oswald’s life.

In fact, it never had played any part in his life at all - at least, not until a couple of months ago.

Everything had changed when he’d found himself falling in love with one Edward Nygma.

Suddenly, it had been there. First, dim, like the flickering light of a candle, then evolving into something _so bright_ that Oswald could no longer ignore it.

There’s one thing that stays dark, though: their bedroom.

The lights _still_ have to be turned off every time. It’s something Oswald just _has_ to request, no matter what. Though he knows Ed hopes for a day where he might not.

Oswald secretly longs for that day as well. He wants to find that level of ease and confidence at some point.

But for now, this is as good as it gets.

**

It’s almost midnight when they head to their bedroom after spending their evening, comfortably snuggled up in front of the big fireplace in the mansion’s living room.

Oswald slips into the ensuite first. One after another, his clothes land on a messy pile on the bathroom floor. He mindlessly kicks them out of his way before hobbling over to the vanity.

After quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth, Oswald slips on his favorite silk bathrobe.

When he steps back into the bathroom, Ed is sitting on the edge of their bed, only wearing a pair of dark green boxer briefs.

They’ve been in a romantic relationship for almost six months now. Yet, the sight still makes Oswald’s breath hitch inside his chest, warmth unfurling in his cheeks, coloring them pink.

Ed gets up then. As he passes Oswald, who’s still standing in the middle of the room like a flustered schoolboy, he leans in and presses a quick kiss on the top of Oswald’s head, murmuring a soft, “I’ll be quick,” before disappearing into the ensuite.

Shortly after, the door clicks open.

Oswald pulls the blanket up to his chin, his silk robe draped over the frame at the foot of the bed.

Ed turns the lights off, and Oswald can feel every ounce of tension rolling off of his body.

There has never been a night where Ed hasn’t fulfilled this particular wish of his.

But, again, Oswald wonders, if there _might_ come that day, where Ed will just refuse - where he’s told to stop with this _nonsense_.

Ed is standing by their bed, and Oswald can only see the tall dark shadow of his body, as he takes off his underwear, leaving it on the floor as he steps out of it.

Then, the mattress dips, and Oswald’s heart flutters inside his chest.

Immediately, he’s by Ed’s side, skin against skin, warm and comforting.

For a while, they just lie together like this, each of them caressing the other with gentle, feather-light touches.

Most of the time, this is enough. At least, for Oswald it is.

If Ed needs more, and Oswald doesn’t - something that happened a lot in the early days of their relationship - Oswald will let him rub against him. He will listen to Ed’s ragged breathing against his ear, and sometimes even to a row of filthy fantasies rolling off Ed’s tongue before he comes with a low groan, shuddering and with his arms encircled tight around Oswald’s smaller frame.

As of late though, Oswald has been feeling that very same need as Ed more frequently.

It might not be for the same reasons that Ed craves it, Oswald knows that. But, yes - he wants this just as much as him. Especially tonight.

So, with trembling fingers, he traces the light trail of hair leading down from Ed’s navel, stopping when his fingers brush against neatly trimmed coarse hair, right at the base of Ed’s cock.

Next to him, Ed takes in sharp breath, tensing up.

“Are you sure?” Ed asks, and despite Oswald not being able to see his face, he just knows what his expression must look like in that moment.

Furrowed brows above a pair of soft brown eyes, and his mouth slightly drooped.

“Yes,” Oswald affirms, running his hand back up again, stopping right above Ed’s bellybutton. He lets his hand linger, just taking in the feel of Ed’s warm skin, heaving slightly beneath his touch. Oswald licks his lips, a twinge of arousal sparking low in his body.

“I want to do it tonight.”

Ed sucks in a breath and turns to his side, taking Oswald’s hand in his. Holding it up to his mouth, he presses a dozen soft kisses on the knuckles, before squeezing it tight and leaning in towards Oswald’s face.

“I love you,” is whispered before Ed’s lips are on his, warm and soft. Oswald parts his, tilting his head a little, allowing Ed’s tongue to slip inside his mouth and roll up against his own.

There used to be a time where even _this_ had been too much for him. Too intimidating, too close.

But _too close_ is no longer an issue. The opposite, in fact.

And as Ed kisses him, slow and deep, Oswald sinks back down onto the mattress, guiding Ed to lie on top of him, until he’s fully covered by his partner’s taller body.

He puts his hands on Ed’s shoulders, fingers digging ever so slightly into the firm muscled flesh.

Oswald’s lips are long swollen, jaw aching, but he can’t stop - still craving more. After a while, Ed reaches for the lube and pours some onto his hand before spreading it on both their cocks - evoking a stuttered out gasp from Oswald. They start a slow rhythm of grinding up against each other, the sweet wet drag of their cocks letting sparks rush through Oswald’s whole body, leaving him breathless and flushed all over.

“Ed, _please_ ,” Oswald moans, eyes squeezing shut and fingernails digging into Ed’s arms. He doesn’t want to leave it at just that. Not tonight.

Ed groans, fingers threading through Oswald’s hair before leaving a couple of sloppy kisses on his lips. “What do you want?”

“Everything.”

Ed draws in a breath, trembling a little. “So, all the way tonight?” he asks, voice raspy and low.

_All the way. Yes._ Warmth twists through Oswald, making his cock throb. “Yes,” he whispers, squeezing Ed’s arms. “Yes, _please_.”

With the faint moonlight streaming into their bedroom, Oswald can see Ed’s lips curving up into a smile. “Okay, good,” Ed replies, leaning down to press a quick kiss on Oswald’s forehead before sitting back up.

It had surprised Oswald back then, just how much he enjoyed having Ed inside him. The most vulnerable state he could have ever imagined himself to be in. Yet, instead of making him feel out of control, helpless, invaded - it had made him feel safe, cared for, _loved_.

Recently, he’s been craving it a little more often.

Ed is kneeling between his spread legs, hand rubbing soothingly over his bad leg. Sure, it’s not the most comfortable position for Oswald, having to bend his legs like this. But Oswald still prefers it over having to lie on his stomach. That way, he feels more connected to Ed. And _that_ is so much more important than any physical sensation anyway.

A slick finger circles his hole, and Oswald’s eyelids flutter shut, body caving into the soft mattress beneath him.

“Okay?” Ed asks, still caressing Oswald’s leg.

“Okay,” Oswald whispers, feeling the pressure of another finger sliding in.

After a couple of thrusts, Ed pulls his fingers back out, reaching over to their nightstand to wipe them on a tissue.

“You want me to use a condom?” he asks.

Oswald opens his eyes, catching Ed hovering over him, face dark except for a pale glow cast by the moonlight.

There it is again, a small twinge of regret for turning the lights off. He wants to see Ed, wants to see the face - and the body - of the man he loves so dearly.

“No, we don’t have to,” Oswald replies, swallowing back a dozen of other words he wants to spill out as well.

_Turn the lights on, Ed. I want to see you. But only you._

_I don’t want you to see me._

Ed leans in, nose brushing his own, before pressing his lips onto Oswald’s, both of them drawing in a deep breath before their tongues begin sliding against each other.

_Oh._

Oswald’s mouth drops open with a low moan, face twisting as Ed begins pushing the thick head of his cock inside of him.

“ _Aah_ ,” he groans, fingers helplessly grabbing at Ed’s arms, then his back, before eventually settling on his shoulders.

It doesn’t hurt, just the usual amount of initial, slight discomfort as his body tries to get accustomed to the intrusion. Oswald draws in a sharp breath, holds it in for a bit before releasing it, his grip on Ed’s shoulders slowly relaxing as he continues to take deep breaths.

Finally, the strange sensation settles into something nice, something pleasant - he feels full, in every sense. Ed is around him - his scent rushing up Oswald’s nose with every breath he takes - and Ed is inside of him, his thick cock buried deep; and most importantly: Ed is _with_ him.

“Ooh, Ed,” Oswald gasps when Ed begins to slowly move his hips, dragging his cock back out of him, before thrusting back inside.

Cock throbbing, Oswald feels that hot and thick pleasure building inside of him, and he pulls Ed closer on top of him, letting his high-pitched, breathless moans be swallowed by Ed’s hungry mouth on his.

“Love you,” Ed whispers, and Oswald can _see_ him then, despite the darkness. He sees these warm brown eyes shining for him, only him.

“Love you, too,” Oswald utters out in between soft little whines, his small body rocked with Ed’s more demanding thrusts.

“A-ah,” Oswald arches his back, toes curling as Ed’s cock brushes up against his prostate, and - _oh god_ \- now he’s found _that_ angle.

He’s getting close, that tight and heavy warmth inside of him feeling as if it’s about to boil over. Oswald tries to keep it under control just a little bit longer, voice nearly hoarse from moaning Ed’s name like a loud mantra as the thrusts keep getting stronger, faster - and, eventually too much.

“Ed, please, I-I need to-”

Above him, Ed lets out a low groan, reaching down and then there it is - his warm hand on his aching cock, squeezing, stroking, thumb sliding over the head.

Oswald clamps down around Ed’s cock, the prickling sensation that has been building deep down, making his balls feel tight: it all boils over. He’s trembling all over, face twisting, as the waves of his orgasm roll through him, cock pulsing inside Ed’s fist, thick white ropes of come spurting all over Ed’s hand and down onto his own belly.

Ed’s thrusts have gotten frantic, losing steady rhythm. His hips stutter. And then, sucking in a sharp breath, followed with a low groan, he comes as well, pinning Oswald down with so much strength it almost hurts.

A small whimper forms in the back of Oswald’s throat and seconds later, Ed’s grip on him loosens.

“Sorry, _fuck_ ,” Ed pants, quickly pressing a dozen of kisses all over Oswald’s face, who gladly accepts them - eyes now closed, and lips curving into a content smile.

When Ed pulls out, the sudden emptiness leaves Oswald shuddering a little. With a soft groan, Ed rolls off him and slumps back down next to him, still breathing heavily.

“Was it okay for you?”

There’s concern in Ed’s voice, and Oswald _nearly_ tears up at that, chest feeling tight and warm.

“Yes. I love you,” he whispers, smiling again as he snuggles a little closer. 

A kiss is pressed against his temple before the mattress dips.

Oswald keeps his eyes closed, listening to the nightstand drawer being opened, and some rustling.

Then, something wet is on his stomach, making him shiver.

“Shhh,” Ed soothes him, his hand rubbing up and down his aching leg. “Just baby wipes.”

Oswald hums and relaxes, allowing Ed to clean him up, and relishing in the subduing ache in his hip and leg.

Later, when they’re both lying under the covers, bodies snug against each other, Oswald feels the urge to say something.

“Thank you for being so patient with me.”

Ed stirs a little, but remains silent. There’s a twinge in Oswald’s belly. “...Ed?”

Next to him, Ed inhales deeply.

“Oswald, I- You don’t need to _thank_ me.”

And before Oswald can respond, Ed pulls him closer, arms wrapped around his middle. “You don’t need to thank me. _Ever_. I love you. And that means I accept and love _everything_ about you. You understand that?”

Oswald’s heart swells inside his chest. With a soft whimper, he buries his face into the crook of Ed’s neck, unable to speak as he lets the comforting warmth of this feeling - _love_ \- soar through him.

**Author's Note:**

> co-posted to robinllordtaylor.tumblr.com


End file.
